


Yet Another Group Chat AU

by TimMcIlbath



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Rise Against
Genre: Alternate Universe - Group Chat, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcIlbath/pseuds/TimMcIlbath
Summary: Billie makes a group chat and shit ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm not COMPLETELY in all of these fandoms, so if I get some info wrong, please understand that I'm trying my best. Thanks!

**Billie Joe Armstrong created the group chat sup and added Mike Dirnt, Tré Cool, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Brendon Urie, and Tim McIlRath**

  
  


**Billie Joe Armstrong set their own nickname to bejeezus**

  
  


**Tim McIlRath:** lol what is this

 

**bejeezus:** i’m bored an d school sucks

 

**Tré Cool:** lmao same

also anybody have a good nickname im uncreative

  
  


**Mike Dirnt set Tré Cool’s nickname to tree**

  
  


**tree:** good one

10/10 creatvie

 

**Mike Dirnt:** im here all week

 

**tree:** what about next week

 

**Mike Dirnt:** …

nope

 

**tree:** oh

  
  


**tree set Mike Dirnt’s nickname to c o m e d y boi**

  
  


**c o m e d y boi:** same tho

 

**bejeezus:** lmao

literally none of this is funny what are u even doing

i am bORED

 

**Brendon Urie:** hello

also why is everyone else just silent in the chat jeez

 

**Tim McIlRath:** as boring as school is, learning is kinda neat

 

**tree:** congrats ur a good noodle

 

**Brendon Urie:** “learning is kinda neat” -tim 2k18

 

**Tim McIlRath:** wow i feel so special

 

**bejeezus:** tim what class could u possibly be in where learning is neat

 

**Tim McIlRath:** i mean american history’s sometimes kinda neat i guess

and plus we should like learn from our past mistakes and stuff

also it can’t hurt to be informed

in fact the only way to bring change is to be knowledgeable

 

**bejeezus:** i bet ur hinting at the governmetn arent u

 

**Tim McIlRath:** are u even surprised

 

**bejeezus:** lol nah

 

**Brendon Urie:** wheres the rest of the squad

like gerard and mikey and frank and ray tho

 

**Gerard Way:** lol what up

 

**Mikey Way:** present

 

**Frank Iero:** im also bored whats poopin

*POPPIN’*

great

 

**Brendon Urie:** lmao whats poopin every1

  
  


**tree set Frank Iero’s nickname to whats poopin**

  
  


**whats poopin:** please

 

**tree:** petition to make that the national greeting of this country

 

**Tim McIlRath:** there’s no such thing as a national greeting tre

 

**tree:** doNT CRUSH MY DREAMS TIMMY

THERE WILL BE ONE WHEN IM PRESIDENT

  
  


**Brendon Urie set Tim McIlRath’s nickname to timmy**

  
  


**timmy:** god damn it not again

 

**Ray Toro:** when else did that happen

 

**timmy:** it’s happened a few times

why do people think it’s a good nickname

i sure don’t, at least not for me

 

**bejeezus:** idk it kinda suits u

 

**timmy:** in what way billie

in what way

 

**bejeezus:** lol idk its just funny

 

 

**tree set timmy’s nickname to timmy turner**

 

 

**timmy turner:** tHATS WORSE NO

 

**tree:** u got a problem with fairly oddparents bro?

square up bro ill fite u

 

**timmy turner:** i have never watched it so i can’t really say whether i have a problem or not

what i have a problem with is the continued use of that nickname which i don’t feel suits me

 

**bejeezus:** ur use of actually proper sentence contrution startlse me

how do

 

**timmy turner:** i payed attention in school

 

 

**c o m e d y boi set the renamed the group learning is kinda neat**


	2. squid shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao i suck at writing but i really wanna do this so? sorry that it's not good lol

**timmy turner changed their own nickname to Tim**

  


**Tim added Joe Principe, Zach Blair, and Brandon Barnes to learning is kinda neat**

  


**Joe Principe:** lol what

 

 **Tim:** just go with it

 

 **tree:** one of us

one of us

one of us

 

 **Zach Blair:** that’s a little sinister but alright

 

 **Brandon Barnes:** what’s goin on

 

 **tree:** and i said

HEYYEEAHEYAHEEHYYAH

HEEYYYEAYYEAY

 

 **bejeezus:** I SAID HEY

 

 **tree:** WHATS GOIN ON

 

 **Brandon Barnes:** i say one thing

one fucking thing

and it gets turned into a meme

why does this always happen

 

 **Brendon Urie:** /how could this happen to me/

 

 **tree:** it means ur part of the squid now

squad*

fuck here we go

  


**Brendon Urie renamed the group squid**

  


**c o m e d y boi:** so is anyone interested in ditching

 

 **Tim:** ?

 

 **tree:** ditching? ya know, playing hooky, skipping, leaving, etc

 

 **Tim:** i know what it means tre

i just mean like why

what’s the point if we just have to come back the next day and suffer again

we could leave again but then more trouble would ensue

so i ask again

what’s the point if we’ll just have to do everything over again

 

 **tree:** dude that was fucking deep

 

 **Gerard Way:** he brings up a valid point tho

 

 **Joe Principe:** but on the other hand

what’s the point in going to school at all if we’re just gonna want to leave again

 

 **Tim:** good point tho

 

 **c o m e d y boi:** ok well whatever u 2 do im leaving

 

 **tree:** if i go will u buy us taco bell

 

 **c o m e d y boi:** sure

 

 **Tim:** well see now i wanna go bc food sounds pretty good right now but i’m more in the mood for pizza

 

 **Joe Principe:** same

  


**tree set the nickname for Tim to pizza boi**

  


**tree set the nickname for Joe Principe to pizza boi #2**

  


**pizza boi:** okay fair enough

I do love me some pizza

 

 **Brendon Urie:** now there are 3 bois THIS CANT BE

FIGHT TO THE DEATH AND WHOmEVER WINS IS THE TRUE BOI

 

 **tree:** ok but also

 

 **Mikey Way:** to those who dont have class with tre: hes literlaly blasting the earrape version of the spiderman 2 pizza theme and its hilarous

 

 **Brandon Barnes:** if i flip the pizza, mr aziz will flip !

 

 **pizza boi:** why is it that all of my friends are kind of assholes to the teachers

they’re just doing their jobs

 

 **Zach Blair:** hey i haven’t done anything asshole-ish to them

 

 **pizza boi #2:** neither have i

 

 **Brandon Barnes:** and i’m just quoting a movie man

 

 **pizza boi:** not you guys, the /others/

 

 **bejeezus:** thats not very inclusive of u

 

 **pizza bio:** i literally called you guys my friends, what more can i do

 

 **bejeezus:** well for starters stop usign such neat grammar its weird af

 

 **pizza boi:** No.

 

 **tree:** s t o p

 

 **pizza boi:** I refuse.

 

 **Zach Blair:** We are the Good Grammar Crew TM.

 

 **pizza boi #2:** Does this make you uncomfortable, Billie?

 

 **Brandon Barnes:** Because that’s the goal.

 

 **bejeezus:** what tHE FUKC


	3. n o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it totally hasn't been 2 months almost to the day since i last updated what do you mean??\
> 
> lol but seriously. here's the iffy 3rd chapter.

**bejeezus:** hey what if i told u guys im havung a party for my 81th bday

 

**Gerard Way:** wow i didnt know u were that old

81

wow

 

**Ray Toro:** 81th

 

 

**Zach Blair renamed the group 81th**

 

 

**bejeezus:** 18th*****

yknow i was gonna invite all of u but i guesse u  3 cant come

the rest of u can tho

 

**Gerard Way:** literally not our fault

 

**Zach Blair:** you made the mistake, we just continued it

 

**bejeezus:** and you say im an assholes

 

**tree:** are you multiple assholes billie? do you have something to tell us?

 

**bejeezus:** literally shut the fuck up

 

**tree:** nu

 

 

**bejeezus has removed tree from 81th**

 

 

**c o m** e d **y boi:** harsh billie

 

**bejeezus:** i dont fuck around yall

 

**Mikey Way:** literally never say yall again

 

**bejeezus:** y a l l

 

 

**c o m e d y boi added tree to 81th**

 

 

**tree:** thank u mike

some people care

so billie ur birthday

will there be the _alcohol_

 

**bejeezus:** well of course

what kinda bday wouldnt have alcohol

 

**tree:** true

shit boutta get LITE

 

**c o m** e d **y boi:** uh

isnt that bad

**pizza boi:** i am going to refrain from consuming the alcohol thank you

 

**pizza boi #2:** same tbh

 

**Gerard Way:** ship

 

**pizza boi:** do not

 

**Gerard Way:** is that being defensive i see

hmm

s h i p

 

**pizza boi #2:** stop pls thank

 

**whats poopin:** gee do u remember the last time u shipped something

 

**Gerard Way:** are u referring to the first or second time

 

**whats poopin:** uh

there was more than one?

**Gerard Way:** haha look at the time

i have things to do

gottA BLAST

**whats poopin:** well he just actually naruto ran out of the room

anyway so the guys he shipped

basically they were already friends and then after everybody found out about the ship thing they got into a fight and then it was broken up by these dudes in weird suits

idk it was really mysterious and weird

 

**c o m** e d **y boi:**  hmm

seems a little odd

wonder what happened

 

**whats poopin:** yeah

on another note

can someone pls change my nickname

 

 

**tree set the nickname for whats poopin to whats shittin**

 

 

**whats** shittin **:** that’s nOT BETTER

but i mean it’s kinda funny so

whatever

 

**pizza boi #2:** mr tit has threatened to take away my phone bc of it going off so much and my volume buttons are completely broken (don’t ask, i don’t know how those ones are specifically broken—looking at you tre) so would you guys PLEASE stop for the rest of this period

***smith fucking great

 

**tree:** hey what did i do

 

**whats shittin:** just turn your phone off lmao

 

**Brendon Urie:** mr tit i am actually DECEASED

 

**whats** **shittin:** for audio listeners, brendon is actually laughing out loud in class

really loud

 

**Ray Toro:**  okay you could honestly equate that to cackling

 

**Brendon Urie:** i just got sent out of class for that u fucks

 

**pizza boi set the nickname for pizza boi #2 to mr tit**

 

 

**mr tit:** thanks man

thanks very much

 

**pizza boi:** im sorry but it was funny

 

**mr tit:** fine ok you can laugh it was kinda funny

 

**Gerard Way:** sHIP

 

**pizza boi:** NO 

**mr tit:** NO

 

**tree:** aggressive

 

 

**...**

 

  
**bejeezus:** so about my bday party


End file.
